Satisfaction
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: It was blatantly obvious to Roy what it was that Ed needed; he just didn't quite understand why it was that his body and emotions got all in a tiffy when Ed admitted that it was Roy that he wanted it from. -RoyEd/EdRoy, lemon in second chapter
1. Chapter 1

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: ****I'm so creative… I swear this plot has been used, like, a million times for this pairing, but… I wanted to write it, so… PHOOEY. I tried to write it a bit different so that's it isn't **_**completely**_** cliché… but this is probably the most cliché plot you can have for this pairing, so that probably didn't work out so great.**

**Smut will be in the next chapter and I absolutely REFUSE TO CUT IT OFF HALWAY THIS TIME so it might take a while, but I WILL deliver a full-blown lemon, just you wait! *shakes fists threateningly at the sky* Oh, and it might be EdRoy, just a heads-up. Or both. For real this time, in case any of you read _Dressin' Up_ and are shaking your heads dubiously at me.**

**I don't own FMA and don't continue reading if you are not fond of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric getting in each other's pants. OwO Also yeah this might be a bit rushed but who cares it's just a quickly-written thing in the early hours of the morning and it's just an opening chapter for PWP so yeah **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Fullmetal had been acting strange lately. He'd only started really noticing it a couple of days ago, but thinking back on the last few weeks—months, even— Roy realized that the teen's behaviour had slowly changed from snarky and short-tempered to quiet and brief, and the troubled look that was always present in flaming gold eyes gradually worsened until it was as if his eyes had permanently darkened to a murky, brooding ochre. He looked tired, god, he looked _exhausted._ His skin was paler than normal and his hair even lacked its usual luster and hung limply around his slack face. Even his posture, underneath that horrendous red coat and those ridiculously tight leather pants, was limp, fatigued; completely exhausted.

Roy watched through his eyelashes so as not to give Edward any clue that he was being observed. He pretended to skim the report he'd just had tossed at him not five minutes ago, but didn't let his sight off of Ed for too long. He was worried; he'd admit it. He didn't like to let his emotions do what they wanted whenever Edward was involved, but sometimes he really couldn't help it. It made him uncannily distressed knowing that something was eating at Fullmetal.

He cleared his throat. Ed's wary gaze lifted from his scruffy leather boots to meet Roy's concerned black eyes, and a small flush dusted across his cheeks; he clearly wasn't used to seeing anything other than frustration and irritation and the occasional sarcastic amusement in his superior's gaze. His eyes dropped, again, and Roy let out a sigh.

"Edward," he said, using his first name for the sole reason that it made the situation less stiff; less formal. Ed tentatively glanced up again, managing to keep eye contact this time.

"Mhm?" he asked distractedly, picking at the sleeve of his coat, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. The sight aroused a fluttery feeling in Roy's chest— Ed looked so vulnerable, so anxious, that it was almost sweet. It was still weird, though. He wanted the snappy, rude Edward back.

"There's something bugging you, isn't there?" Roy asked. After a moment, he added, "I mean besides the usual."

Ed reddened again. "Why do you care?" he said gruffly, looking to the side, a tell-tale sign that Roy wasn't imagining things; there really was something bothering him.

Roy furrowed his brow. "I can't imagine why you'd think I _wouldn't_ care, Edward. Unless you forgot that I took you under my wing and have helped you ever since you joined the military." He put his pen and the unread report down before walking over and sitting on the couch opposite Ed, crossing his arms and regarding him with raised eyebrows and pursed lips. Ed's neck was tense, his shoulders drawn up to his ears. "So," Roy said, taking in each and every sign of the boy's distress and storing it in his mind, like a mental Edward Elric dictionary, "tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really," Ed muttered, fiddling with a screw on his metal hand. "I haven't slept well recently."

"Really?" Roy quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not buying it."

"It's true!" Ed said defensively. "It's been like two hours a night! I'm _tired_, and that's _all_. Sheesh."

Roy had to hide a smile— at least Ed still had it in him to be rude, even a little. "That's definitely _not_ all. You know you're as easy to read as an open book, don't you?"

Ed said nothing, scowling at him, so Roy sighed and said, "I'm not going to force you. I'm just worried." Then, to take the edge off of the confession, he added, "Plus, it's affecting your performance, and that makes me look bad. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me so I could help you figure it out."

He heard Ed let out a sarcastic, short laugh at that, and had to raise an eyebrow; what was that about? "Help me figure it out," Ed grumbled. "It's your fuckin' fault, anyway."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "My fault?"

Ed's leg bounced nervously, and he chewed at his bottom lip, not meeting Roy's searching gaze in favour of staring very hard at the floor. He said nothing— a dark flush and nervous swallow were the only responses Roy received, and it slowly started dawning on him what this might be. Ed had that look; it was one he knew well. His sexcapades weren't exactly lies, even though he wasn't necessarily proud of them, and a _lot_ of his reputation was made up of rumours and blown-up stories, mostly courtesy of his team members Breda and Havos, he was no stranger to a person hungry for human touch. And that was what Edward looked like. Except he didn't look hungry. He looked absolutely _starved_.

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping?" he asked abruptly. Ed stared at him, obviously confused, so Roy elaborated, "You're sexually frustrated, right? Is that why you're so tired? It's been messing up your sleeping pattern, hasn't it?"

Yep, that must have been it; Ed's face changed from light pink to beet red to a furious crimson within the span of two seconds, and he immediately started sputtering protests; protests that sounded so fake and pathetic that Roy had to laugh.

"Don't laugh, you asshole!" Ed growled, looking livid enough to slug him across the face. "It's not _funny_."

"Sorry, sorry," Roy replied, quickly biting down another laugh. "Well, don't you have a thing with that Winry girl? Why don't you… visit her?"

Ed's glare was so nasty that Roy could practically feel venom. "Winry," he said darkly, "is like a sister. Would you fuck your sister? No, I didn't think so. Unless you're even sicker than I thought."

"I see your point," Roy said, graciously ignoring the jab.

"Fuck," Ed muttered, "I don't want to fucking talk about this to _you_. Not when you—" He stopped short, face flaring red again, and glared at the floor.

"Me again?" Roy said in wonder. "What is it about me that's got you so sexually frustrated?"

"It's not _about you_," Ed growled. "It _is_ you."

And then Roy didn't quite know what to say. Eventually, he managed a small, "Oh." It seemed that was a mistake, because Ed suddenly stood up and began storming to the door. "Wait," Roy said, getting to his feet and snagging Ed's wrist just before he got out of reach. "Wait," he said again, softer this time. "Sit back down. It's okay."

Ed did as he was told, which honestly surprised Roy quite a bit. He'd expected Ed to screech at him and flee the room, but instead, he simply sat back on the couch quietly, staring at the floor with wet eyes and red cheeks. "So," Roy said hesitantly, "when you say it _is_ me…"

"I mean I want you to touch me. I don't fucking want Winry or some random girl, or guy for that matter, because I want _you_." Ed face blazed, and he refused eye contact again, and Roy could see it in him; he expected rejection. But Roy wasn't entirely sure rejection was in order.

If it was anyone else… anyone but Edward, Roy probably would have backed away and declared his straightness for the world to hear. But… there was something about Edward, something that had always sparked emotion—whether it be bad or good— in Roy, and that was something that not a lot of people could do. Because it was Ed, he didn't look away or leave the room. Because it was Ed, he actually let the idea run through his mind. Sure, it was illegal— hell, it was so many different kinds of illegal that Roy's inner perfectionist cringed and pleaded for him to stop debating it— but aside from the fact that it was morally wrong in almost every way, he couldn't see why not. He'd never really given being with a man a second thought; women were what came naturally, and that was what he was used to, but… the thought didn't repulse him. It didn't exactly rev his engine, either. But this?

With Edward?

That… it was different.

And if it'd get him out of this funk he'd been in for the past few months?

…It couldn't hurt, could it? As long as no one found out?

He shouldn't allow this. It was sinful, really. So wrong…

His eyes trailed down Edward's tense body; he thought of running his fingers through the length of his blond hair, thought of watching those stony eyes melt and turn to molten gold, thought of seeing heat flare in the gaze that was still stubbornly glaring at the floor. Thought of being the first to touch him, the first to make him feel that kind of pleasure, the first to see him in such a vulnerable, flustered state, and okay, his engine was _definitely_ going now. His uniform suddenly felt all too stifling. He tugged at the collar, shut his eyes for a minute, prayed to gods he didn't really believe in that he didn't get an assload of karma for how goddamn _wrong_ this was but how _right _it felt and that he was going to do it even though he knew he really shouldn't, and finally opened his eyes again.

"Okay."

Ed stared up at him, his eyes like saucers. "What?" he said, his voice weak.

"Okay," Roy repeated. "If that's what you want, then fine." His gaze fell to Ed's throat and he saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, and he wanted to lick and bite and suck at it until Ed was moaning his pleasure underneath him, and _god_, what was _wrong_ with him?

"You're not… you know… this isn't a joke, right?" Ed asked uncertainly, squirming under the scrutiny of Roy's heavy gaze. He licked his lips nervously. "Right?" he repeated.

"No," Roy said, feeling the last of his shredded resistance fall away. "It's not a joke. Is that really what you want?"

Ed nodded, his cheeks colouring excitedly. "Yeah," he breathed. "I just— I can't believe you didn't… kick me out of here in disgust. I mean… we're both men," he said in a tiny voice. "And I'm just a kid."

"Please spare me the sanctimonious speech of why we can't," Roy interrupted warily. He was getting enough of that from the more sane part of his mind, but it was slowly and surely getting drowned out by the excited, frenzied murmurs of the _fuck morals_ part. "As for the kid part, you haven't been a kid for a long time," he said, letting the words fall heavy and lowering his eyelids near the end, just to see Ed's reaction. The boy turned beet red, gulped, and stuttered out something between "Oh" and "Fuck."

"B-but," he added nervously, "I thought— you… you like women, right?"

"I do," Roy affirmed.

"So… why?"

Roy didn't know why. Hell, he didn't _want_ to know why. Before he could say anything, Ed tentatively added, "Is this… you know… I don't expect it to mean anything to you—"

"Don't say that," Roy snapped before he could stop himself. Ed looked stunned. Sighing, Roy brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was _not_ supposed to happen. "Sorry," he muttered. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing," Ed said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Forget it."

"Fine." It was silent for a moment; not entirely awkward, but with a strange tension between them. Roy found himself more than once staring at Ed's face, noticing little things, like how his jaw was less rounded, less babyish, how he'd matured a lot over the past year, how his bangs were longer but just as untamed as ever… until he finally realized that it had to have been at least ten minutes of them simply staring in silence at each other, and he cleared his throat again. "Do you know where my house is?"

Ed's eyes lit up. "I think— uh, yeah. I do."

"Great." Roy stood up, wanting nothing more than to leave this strange tension, because it was making his heart to weird thing in his chest and he didn't quite know how to react to that. He wondered just when it was that Ed had started provoking this weird feeling in him, because he'd never really paid much attention to it until now, but he was really hoping it was just the weird atmosphere right now because dealing with feelings for someone half his age, someone who wasn't even legal, someone who was as fragile and broken as Edward— it wasn't going to be easy. Actually, it was going to be hell. He wondered for a moment if this was a mistake, but for some stupid reason, he kicked the voice screaming at him that he had to stop clean out of his head and said, "I'm off at seven. Meet me there."

And then he turned his back to Ed and walked back to his desk, and didn't look at him again; because he could practically feel the heat of Ed's grin, and he knew that if he looked, the last of his crumbling self-restraint and firm hold on the concept of _No I do not have feelings for Edward Elric_ would dissolve into ash and fly away in an imaginary wind. Because he already knew how damn screwed he was— but that didn't mean he wanted to admit it to himself. Not yet.

"Okay," was Ed's simple answer, but the nervous anticipation was as clear in his voice as the torturous denial was in Roy's mind. "I'll be there."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: For the record, Roy's bisexual in this story. Actually, he's bisexual in anything that I write, but I never really mention it, because sexuality is fluid and who the heck needs labels anyway, fuck and love who you want, people~~**

***I'm not high or anything just overtired but that's the norm for me heheee***

**Thanks for reading, and I'll get the lemon up ASAP! ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: I HAVE WANTED TO WRITE ED TOPPING ROY FOREVER AND NOW I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT FUCK YEEEEEEEEEESSS *cackles madly and flies away on a broomstick into the sunset***

**So, err, yeah, I was gonna do EdRoy and RoyEd, but it was getting long, and I struggle so hard with lemons that I couldn't handle making it any longer. I figure 6000-ish words of EdRoy is enough for one twoshot. **

**Thanks for those reviews, by the way! I hope this lemon is good, because it's one of the longer ones I've written, and I'm just starting to get back into my old habits of being able to write sex scenes without struggling. **

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Roy was completely not panicking. He totally had his cool. He wasn't nervous at _all _about Edward coming to his house and what this all meant and what was going to happen and that this could very well get his ass in jail and that it was completely morally wrong;nope, he wasn't nervous, not even a bit.

…Okay, maybe a _little_.

But really, he couldn't blame himself— he'd invited Edward over. For _sex_. Sure, it was to help the kid out, and all that shit, but Roy was mostly concerned about the fact that it was becoming less about that and a lot more about greed and lust because damn if he hadn't been walking around half-hard for the past hour thinking about it and wanting it and _craving it_. Many times he'd had to stop stirring the veggie soup he'd whipped up for a half-assed dinner to take a break and lie there, counting to ten, thinking of things that were completely unappealing like Armstrong taking his shirt off, like Havoc's snotty tears when his latest girlfriend dumped him, yeah, shit like that. It would work for a bit, and then his mind would wander back to Ed, and he'd curse out loud and smack himself in the forehead with the ladle because this was _not_ supposed to _happen_, damn it!

He stirred the bubbling soup intently, trying very hard not to think about anything except for whether or not he should add more bay leaves. Eventually, he decided yes, and was about to walk to the spice rack and grab the little glass jar when there was a tentative knock at his front door. Immediately, his eyes snapped to the bay window in the front of the adjoined living room, and he could see a familiar golden braid and a red jacket standing there in the faint glow from the porch light. For a minute, all he could do was stare, slightly unable to believe Ed had actually shown up. Ed looked nervous, braid brushing his back as he anxiously looked around, like he was worried someone would see him. Roy couldn't really blame him. Why the hell would he show up at a commanding officer's house unless it was for something fishy like this?

He snapped out of it and bit his lip, counting to ten mentally again. _Calm down, you moron, it's just Ed_. But it _wasn't_. Well, it was, but fuck— it was different now. He turned the stove to low and walked to the front door, taking a moment to swear a few choice words before turning the handle and opening the door.

Ed's wide eyes lifted from the ground, and as soon as they made eye contact, his face flushed a shade of red that actually kind of impressed Roy. Raising an eyebrow, he wordlessly gestured for Ed to come in, and shut the door behind him. He turned to face Ed, who was standing there awkwardly, looking around the entryway. He couldn't help but smile a bit despite his inner typhoon of panic and emotions. "You can take off your boots. Your coat too, if you want."

Ed jolted. "Oh," he said blankly, like he was just pulled out of a daze. "Right." He nervously slid his boots off and slipped out of his coat, holding it in his hands awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Can I put it on the hook?"

Roy nodded in response and headed off towards the kitchen. "I was just about to eat. You came earlier than I thought you would."

Ed flushed as he followed him into the house. Roy walked straight past the living room and into the adjoined kitchen, but Ed seemed to titter uncertainly for a moment, before finally deciding to flop down on the couch. "You said to come at seven," he muttered. "So I did."

"You say that like it's the norm for you to be on time." Roy stirred the soup a couple more times, decided it was good enough, and slid it off the element, lifting his eyes to give Ed a quick glance. The boy looked awkward, which was pretty understandable, but he didn't seem as anxious as before. He was looking around the room again. Roy noticed his eyes focus on the bookshelves in the corner and smirked. "You can look around, if you want."

Ed snapped his gaze from the shelves to glare half-heartedly at Roy. "Who said I wanted to?"

"No one," Roy said, raising an eyebrow. "But I can tell you do. So knock yourself out." He fished two bowls from the cupboard. "Want some soup?"

When he got no response, he looked up to see Ed gawking at him from the living room. "What?" Roy asked, eyebrows pushing together.

"You… is this a date?" Ed asked in confusion. "You're gonna feed me? And you're letting me look around your house? I thought—"

"Of course it's a date," Roy interrupted, pouring some soup into a bowl for Ed anyway. "You think I'd have sex with you if we didn't even have dinner first? I'm not _that_ much of an asshole."

Ed gaped at him, eyes wide, mouth open, the works. A slow flush was creeping across his face. "A date," he repeated in a weak voice. A little nervous laugh escaped him. "Damn, Mustang, no wonder you get all the ladies. You're a classy motherfucker, aren't you?"

Roy shot him a smirk, which widened when Ed reddened further and quickly looked away. "I try." He scooped up their bowls in his hands and walked into the living room, sitting at the opposite end of the couch from Ed. "Here," he said, handing him the bowl.

Ed took it. He still looked perturbed, but he muttered a thanks anyway, and they sat in silence, the only sounds besides their breathing the soft _clink_ of the spoons hitting the bowls and the clock ticking in the kitchen. Finally, Ed put his spoon down, and quietly asked, "Why?"

Roy looked up at him. "What?"

"Why… why are you doing this?" Ed flushed, averting his eyes. "I mean— you… you like women. And me— I'm definitely _not_ a girl, and I'm fourteen years younger than you, _and_ it's illegal, and why the hell would you even _consider_ this?"

Roy didn't really know how to answer because he didn't know himself. After a moment of choosing his words, he slowly said, "I'm not all that sure, actually. I've never been with another man before." He stared down into the colourful soup. "I think… I do care about you, Edward, a lot. And… even though I'm not really sure _why_… I kind of want to be the one to take your virginity." He smirked when Ed growled and threw one of the cushions littering the couch at him, his face dark red. "I don't mean it in a weird way— I just want it to be someone who cares about you, and someone who won't force you into anything you don't want to do. Sex is a beautiful thing, and your first time should be amazing," he said softly. "I don't want you to lose it in a way you'll regret."

Ed's eyes were oddly wet. "And it… it doesn't freak you out? I mean— I… you know, I kind of—"

"It doesn't freak me out that you came on to me," Roy said honestly. "Actually, it didn't surprise me all that much."

"You cocky bastard," Ed said, affronted.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Roy said with a scowl. "I just meant that you never really seemed to take any likings to any of the girls you know, or girls at all for that matter. And you're right in the middle of puberty, so you should be all over them." He paused for a moment. "But you're not."

"No," Ed muttered, ears bright red. "I'm not."

"So, are you gay?"

Ed buried his face in his hands and cringed. He was shaking, too— like he was scared. Roy frowned. "Relax, Ed, it obviously doesn't bother me."

Ed peeked at him through the cracks in his fingers. "It doesn't?"

"Would I have agreed to this if it did?"

Ed slowly straightened, hands falling back into his lap. "I guess not," he said, setting his empty bowl on the coffee table. "But, uh… if you… I mean, I know you said you were doing this because you wanted to— _that_— but… does that make you… umm…"

"I don't really care all that much about gender," Roy answered, since it seemed Ed's question was going nowhere. "I guess I usually go for women," he muttered thoughtfully, "but it's not like the idea of being with a man disgusts me." He didn't really know why he was telling Ed all of this, but it seemed to help the teen feel more at ease, so he supposed it didn't matter. Setting his bowl on the coffee table too, he looked over at Ed, smiling a bit when Ed met his eyes awkwardly. "Trust me, Edward. Nothing about you disgusts me."

"Not even that—"

"Nothing," Roy repeated firmly, moving a bit closer just to hammer down his point. Ed's face flared red and he swallowed visibly, nodding.

"Okay," he breathed, fidgeting at the sudden closeness. Damn it, Roy had really meant to take his time with this— but Ed looked so nervous and frustrated and desperate that it was rubbing off on him and he really just wanted to hear what Ed's voice would sound like moaning his name and _no Roy stop thinking like that this is strictly for Edward's sake and Edward's sake alone._ He realized that Ed was staring at him with wide, vulnerable eyes, and he hoped desperately that his face wasn't as flushed as it felt.

"It's going to hurt," Ed said quietly. "Isn't it?"

"A bit," Roy admitted, "but I can't imagine it'll be too hard for you. You aren't exactly a stranger to pain."

Ed nodded, fidgeting again, finally letting loose a desperate moan that sounded like it had been being repressed for a while. "Fuck," he breathed, shutting his eyes, so unbearably aroused that Roy could tell without even looking down— where he could see tight leather pants stretched taut against a rather persistent bulge from the corner of his eye. "Are you seriously going to do this?" Ed asked, letting his eyes flutter open to meet Roy's. Roy noticed how dark they were— a dark, murky ochre, pupil nearly consuming them, and he wondered if his eyes looked anything like that.

"Only if you really want." Damn it, his heart was pounding. Ed probably didn't know how attractive he looked right now— Roy suddenly felt an unwelcome streak of possessiveness. He didn't want anyone else to see Ed like this.

"Fuckin' yes," Ed responded immediately, and Roy couldn't help but laugh slightly at the blunt, typically Ed response.

"Okay," he said, and his heart was doing crazy acrobatics in his chest, sending blood rushing through his veins. "Come here, then."

Ed wasted no time scrambling on top of him, his eyes uncertain but heated, and Roy swore he'd never seen something so adorably hot in his whole life. Ed ended up on his lap, his knees on either side of Roy's hips, mismatched hands clutching anxiously at the back of the couch. They were close enough that Roy could feel Ed's slightly uneven breathing puffing on his jaw; feel the heat of his body; feel the hardness between Ed's legs, and damned if he didn't have one to match. He felt Ed release a shaky breath at the proximity and tugged the blond's head down and planted a somewhat messy kiss on his lips. He'd almost expected it to feel awkward, but it didn't— it was just different. It was soft, a little sloppy due to Ed's inexperience, and Ed was hesitant and shy, but somehow his innocence just made it all the more exhilarating and _damn_, Roy really wished he'd done this sooner. Even though a part of him still screamed that it was absolutely insane. He didn't care, though; if this was insanity, then he was all for it.

As smoothly as possible on the small space, Roy gently shoved so that Ed fell onto his back on the couch, barely giving the blond time to choke out a surprised "What the fuck?" before pressing their mouths together again. He was already going to go to hell for this, so he was determined to make this the best sex Ed would ever have, and he'd start out by showing him just how good a kiss could be. Ed melted into him, sliding his arms around Roy and clutching at his back, unravelling under Roy when his tongue flicked at the seam between the teen's bitten, rough lips. A small, breathless moan escaped him, his fingers clenching into fists in Roy's shirt, and he uncertainly parted his lips, making another small sound that drove Roy up the wall when their tongues met. Roy used every trick he knew; everything he'd picked up from every night he'd ever had, paying careful attention to every little sound, every hitch of breath or moan Ed made, watching for what he seemed to like in particular, then doing just that. Ed's heart was pounding so hard he could feel it, so he lifted his hands, running one soothingly down Ed's flesh arm and cupping his face softly with the other. Ed softened like putty underneath him, a soft moan melting from his mouth into to Roy's.

Breathing became difficult to focus on as the kiss grew more and more heated. Lifting his head, Roy panted for a moment, staring down into Ed's glazed eyes, their heavy breaths mingling. He planted another chaste kiss on Ed's mouth before leaning down to trail his lips across the soft skin of Ed's throat. He nibbled slightly at his Adam's apple, like he'd pictured earlier that day, earning a sharp gasp.

"You okay?" he asked softly, just to make sure. Ed shuddered beneath him, nodding his head desperately.

"Don't stop," Ed breathed, and Roy almost snorted— as if. Mismatched hands began tugging at his shirt. "This needs to come off right no—" He cut himself off with a groan when Roy bit the skin beneath his jaw, hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough for it to hurt too bad. "Colonel!" he blurted. "Don't leave marks! How the hell am I supposed to explain that to Al?"

Roy lifted his head, letting a smirk curve his lips. "I'm sure you'll find a way." He ghosted his tongue across the bite mark, grinning when Ed shuddered and fell limp onto the couch. "What were you saying about my shirt?"

"I said it needs to come _off_," Ed groaned, pulling at it. "We have way too much clothes on."

Roy couldn't agree more. He sat back on his heels, taking a moment to take in the sight before him— Ed was sprawled out on the dark couch, his cheeks flushed, lips bruised and wet, shirt rumpled, hair a mess; the absolute epitome of fuckable. His heart squeezed in a way he didn't know it could, and he thought for the umpteenth time that night that he really was completely screwed.

He started on the buttons of his shirt, tugging at them a bit more impatiently than necessary, nearly popping a couple out in his haste to get it off. Ed squirmed underneath him, yanking his own shirt over his head before impatiently swatting Roy's hands away and finishing the last few buttons himself. Roy had to bite his lip to avoid a laugh at Ed's obvious eagerness. He'd been rather under the impression that Ed would be very shy throughout the whole thing, but it seemed that as he grew bolder, he slowly became more and more like the Ed that Roy _really_ liked: demanding and audacious and fiery.

Ed slid the shirt down his arms, his eyes darting everywhere all at once; cheeks reddening as he took in every small detail of Roy's torso. Roy remained as patient as he could and let Ed look. He was doing the same to Ed, after all, and probably a bit too much— he'd known Ed was built, but he wasn't expecting _this_. The kid was a tank. His abs rippled with every soft pant that left his lips, his toned chest rising and falling quickly— the whole right side was matted with automail scars and covered in shining metal, but it still made Roy's stomach heat up almost unbearably. Ed seemed to notice him staring and shifted self-consciously.

"I know," he said with a fake laugh. "It's not the prettiest."

"Don't say that," Roy murmured, letting his fingers ghost over the scarred skin that met the cold metal, reveling in the way Ed squirmed at the touch. "It's a part of you. It's just as beaut—" He caught himself and immediately stopped. He couldn't say that. This was _strictly_ sex. "Don't say that," he finally repeated, hoping desperately that Ed had somehow missed his slip-up.

Luck wasn't really on his side today. Edward was staring at him with wide gold eyes, with just a touch of irritation under all of his shock. Roy supposed that any other time, Ed would have refused to be called beautiful, but right now, all he could do was sit there in disbelief that Roy had said it. Roy quickly avoided the gaze and dropped back down and pressed a light kiss against Ed's neck. Ed squirmed, flesh fingers curling into short black hair, and Roy was relieved that he wouldn't pursue the subject.

He continued the trail of kisses down Edward's chest and abs, lingering there just to see if Ed was ticklish. A small grin curved his lips when Ed wriggled. His fingers tightened warningly in Roy's hair, and Roy figured Ed wasn't one to _like_ being tickled, so he simply planted one more feathery kiss there before travelling lower, until his lips were just above the button of Ed's leather pants. He could feel Ed's tummy trembling as he flicked his tongue out to softly tease the skin before sitting back on his heels to meet Ed's eyes. His hand lingered above the buckle of Ed's belt, a question hovering between them.

"Yes," Ed said immediately without even waiting for Roy to ask. "I'm _sure_, now _do it_."

Roy wondered then how it had come to this; Ed was giving _him_ orders, and he wasn't even questioning his desire to follow them before doing so. "Lift your hips," he murmured, undoing Ed's belt and sliding it out of the pants loops. Ed did, a nervous look of excitement on his flushed face, and Roy yanked off both his pants and boxers in one go. Then he sat back again and just… looked.

He'd seen other men naked before, but never in such a sexual way, and he wondered at the fact that it didn't even faze him. Ed was all lean muscle under sun-kissed skin. His braid was coming undone and rested messily on his left shoulder, spilling like gold down his chest and tangling around his neck. The longer Roy looked, the darker Ed's flush became, until it had spread down his neck and tipped the ends of his ears. He watched with eyes of molten gold as Roy let his gaze drop, coming to a stop between Ed's mismatched legs, spread out on either side of him. Ed was already hard, cock curved up against his stomach, and Roy couldn't help but think that Ed's small stature was really misleading because the boy_ definitely_ had some length to him.

"Colonel," Ed whispered, voice hot with embarrassment. "Stop staring."

Roy leaned a bit closer, flicking his eyes up just in time to see Ed's widen in disbelief. "Sorry," he muttered, dropping his gaze again. "I've never… besides my own, I haven't…" He trailed off, reaching one hand up to rub slightly at the tip, smearing precome all over his palm. Ed moaned, jerking his hips up into the touch, and Roy decided that _yes_, he was completely lost, because damned if Ed's voice like this wasn't making him lose all of the icy control he prided himself on. Eyes never leaving Ed's face, he did it again, teasing the tip mercilessly as Ed became a panting and writhing mess underneath him.

"Roy!" Ed's head fell back. Roy nearly lost it at the sound of his name tumbling from Ed's lips like that. Ed's metal hand clutched desperately at the couch, flesh one making a fist in Roy's hair as Roy teased the slit once more before deciding what the hell, he was going to hell for all of this anyway, and leaned down.

He wrapped his fingers around the base of Ed's cock, vaguely thinking how odd it was that he was holding a dick that wasn't his own and that he _liked it_, before hesitantly flicking the tip of his tongue across Ed's tip. Ed gasped sharply, pushing himself up on a shaky metal arm to gawk down at the sight between his legs, and the look in his eyes made any remaining hesitations Roy had about this disappear immediately. He closed his mouth around the head of Ed's erection, sliding his tongue slowly across the stiff skin before dipping it into the slit. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he could remember women doing this for him before, and if the moans spilling from Ed's lips meant anything, Ed thought he was doing just fine.

Ed's hand tugged at his head, his fingers clutching his hair desperately, pulling him down gradually but with the eagerness of the virgin he was. Roy let him, taking as much as he could without choking, wrapping his hand around the rest. He tried to remember things that had been used on him before, but his thoughts were becoming more and more dwindled and distant and his dick decided it was _very_ excited about this new situation, straining painfully against his pants, making it even harder to focus and think. From the way Ed was crying out, though, he guessed he wasn't going to have to do much for him to lose it. He settled on a steady rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard at the head as he pulled back, before sinking down as far as he could manage and doing it all again. He couldn't see, but he could hear Ed losing his mind somewhere above him, hands clutching at his hair desperately, legs trembling on either side of him, Roy's name gasped between moans and cries for more.

It occurred to Roy that this would be the first time Ed had an orgasm that wasn't brought on by his own hands. The thought made a pleasant warmth curl in his stomach, and even though his jaw was aching and he was _sure_ his throat was going to kill for days after this, he sucked harder and faster, bringing a hand up to knead gently at the balls drawn tight against Ed's body. Ed grinded into the touch, moans turning into harsh gasps and wordless cries.

"Fuck, fuck, Roy—!" Fingers, metal and flesh, gripped almost painfully at Roy's skull, and that was all the warning Roy got before Ed's body became rigid, every muscle in his body trembling as he came down his throat. Roy pulled back slightly to keep from choking but didn't pull off all the way, instead suckling gently until Ed was trembling all over and panting harshly, lying limply on the couch. He finally pulled back, breathing ragged, and licked his lips to clean off the semen he hadn't quite caught.

For a little while Ed just lay there, eyes glazed, staring at the ceiling. Partly to tease, and partly to get Ed hot again (Roy had given up fighting the greedy part of his mind and after all, he needed some attention too), he reached out and trailed his fingers up Ed's softened member. Ed's body shuddered, and he blinked, coming down from his high to drop his heated gaze to Roy's eyes.

"So…" He trailed off, an uncertain lilt to his voice. "You… you don't— we can stop. If you want. You… um, you've already done more than enough…" His cheeks burned, like he honestly thought Roy didn't want it as much as he did.

Roy could only stare back in mild disbelief. "Not a chance," he said without even thinking. Ed looked shocked, and was opening his mouth to say something when Roy suddenly rubbed the hard bulge in his jeans between Ed's legs.

Any words quickly died on Ed's lips and he moaned softly, pressing back, whispering, "But— you don't have to, I know you don't want—" He cut himself off with a slight gasp when Roy grinded into him again.

"I don't want it?" Roy hissed, finally, _finally_ giving in completely. "You're fucking stupid, Ed, if you can't tell that I _do_ want this." Another thrust, another moan from Ed. "I want it _very_ much.."

"Oh." For another moment, Ed looked absolutely stunned, but as their grinding became more and more heated, he seemed to pick up that Roy really wasn't lying; he wanted it bad. His fingers dug into the Colonel's shoulders as Roy latched onto his throat, licking and biting and sucking hard enough for it to hurt, but it hurt _good_, and Ed couldn't take it anymore. Arching into Roy's hips, he gasped, "Let me— let me fuck you, _please_—"

The words hit Roy like a truck, and he felt his pants grow unbearably tighter. He was _not_ expecting that. He wasn't sure what surprised him more— the request, or his reaction to it.

"Okay," he breathed.

Ed became still, eyes wide as they met Roy's. He'd obviously been expecting a different answer. "…What?" he said, like he hadn't quite heard.

"I said okay," Roy repeated, wholly disturbed by the whole thing because it didn't even _occur_ to him that this was _not_ how he'd planned it, and he didn't even care. Ed continued looking stunned. "Wait here," Roy said to distract himself from how utterly shocked Ed was and how utterly shocked _he _was. He got to his feet.

Ed scrambled up after him. "Where are you—"

"I'm just going to grab lube," Roy said, keeping a straight, unblushing face only because of years of meticulous practice with his facial expressions. "I'll be right back, so just sit down, okay?"

Moments later, he was back at the couch, shoving the tube into Ed's hands. Ed stared at it blankly.

"I can't believe you're doing this," he mumbled. His cheeks reddened. "You don't have to."

Roy grabbed Ed's flesh hand and pressed it against the tent in his jeans, smirking slightly when Ed's eyes widened and he swallowed visibly. "You can feel it, can't you?" he asked, even though it was pretty obvious Ed could. "I know I don't have to, but I _want_ to. I want all of this. So stop thinking I don't and _do it_, Ed."

Roy didn't really know what he was expecting, especially after Ed's shyness for the most of this, but it wasn't for him to shoot up, grab Roy's shoulders and _throw_ him onto his back onto the couch, letting out a feral growl that shot a jolt of need straight between Roy's legs. He'd never been handled so roughly like this in his life and was a bit surprised at how much Ed's strength turned him on. He grinned widely as Ed crawled up his body, gold gaze fierce and murky ochre with lust.

"Much better," he murmured. He went to reach for the button of his jeans, but Ed grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them to the couch.

"Don't," Ed intoned, voice husky with want that had replaced the nervous anxiety from not a minute earlier. "Don't touch." Gone was his shyness, and he deftly undid the button of Roy's jeans, tugging them off. Not a second later, a dark flush spread across his cheeks, and he looked up into Roy's grinning eyes. "You go _commando_?" he demanded. "That's… that's fuckin' hot," he muttered, dropping his gaze again.

"Only at home," Roy responded lightly, spreading his legs in response to Ed's stare. "Are you going to stare all day?" he asked, letting his voice take on an impatient tone. "Or are you going to do something?"

Ed snapped his stare up again, glaring. "You stared at me," he pointed out, popping the cap. Roy found it oddly difficult to look away as Ed squirted some of the gel onto his flesh fingers. "I can't stare at you? It's not like this is gonna happen again. I kind of want to take it in so I have _something_ to fuel my fantasies for the rest of my life."

Roy raised his eyebrows at Ed's blunt admission that he thought about Roy when he did _that_. He couldn't really argue with Ed's point, either, so he simply lay there as patiently as he could until Ed finally got ahold of himself and brought his hand down between Roy's legs. He was shaking, like he still couldn't believe this was happening, but he didn't hesitate anymore and seconds later, Roy felt his slicked fingers brush against his entrance; against a place he'd never even _considered_ using like this, but oddly had to reservations whatsoever about it now. He wondered what it would feel like. It made him nervous— hell, his heart had _never_ pounded this quickly during sex, _ever_— but at the same time, a spike of excitement shocked down his spine, making him grind down into the touch.

"Will you _do something_?"

"Holy _fuck_, Roy," Ed snapped. "Give me a fucking _break_. You know how damn long I've been waiting for this?"

Roy wondered vaguely just when Ed had decided he was allowed to call him by his first name, but he didn't really care as much as he should considering he was supposed to keep up the act that this was just sex. "Does it really look like I care?" he grit out.

Ed stared at him for a moment. Finally, he smirked. "No, it looks like you want me to fuck you."

"Exactly, so _do it_ already."

Grumbling under his breath, Ed prodded gently at his hole. Pleasure signals went wild, jolting erratically down his spine, making Roy's fingers curl hard into the couch because _damn_, he wasn't expecting it to feel that good. Ed's control seemed to melt away after that; he slid one finger past the tight, puckered muscle, eyes observing Roy's reactions. For a moment, Roy squirmed. It felt weird, and intrusive, but it wasn't _bad_…

"Does it hurt?" Ed asked, cheeks hot. He thrust his finger experimentally, like he couldn't believe it was really inside of him, his face reddening even more when he felt Roy shudder beneath him. Roy was opening his mouth to say no when Ed bent his finger in a 'come hither' movement and _holy mother of fucking god_ what the hell was _that?_

After the white spots cleared from his eyes, Roy panted, "Do that again."

Ed hooked his finger again, arousal flaring hotly in his eyes, and he began to rub that spot unceasingly, hitting it until Roy had to shove a fist into his own mouth to muffle the shameful, _embarrassing_ sounds he was making. His other hand flew back and grabbed a firm handful of the couch, gripping it so hard he'd be afraid it would rip if he was able to think straight, and he was bucking down onto Ed's hand with way more eagerness than he'd ever thought he would. Ed watched it all with dark, dark eyes, and Roy couldn't even find it in him to care that he was acting like a complete _slut_— it felt so fucking _good_ that he didn't even notice Ed add another finger.

"Roy." Ed's voice was strained. "You're good, right?"

Roy almost laughed— _good_ was an understatement. He couldn't formulate a response between Ed attacking his prostate and the way the burning look in Ed's eyes made him feel. He was so, _so_ fucked— this was supposed to be about _sex_, but his heart was pounding, and he couldn't make himself look away from Ed's eyes, and then Ed was leaning back down to kiss him again and _god_, he _wanted_ this.

The third finger burned, but even that felt good— the kind of pain that only made the pleasure that much more intense. "Edward," he gasped, unable to take it anymore. Ed licked and suckled at his jaw, moaning against his heated skin, and he struggled for a moment to finish his train of thought. "Fuck me, do it now—" _Now_, before he reached an orgasm from the sheer feeling of Ed's fingers shallowly thrusting in and out, rubbing his prostate, stretching and grinding and— "_Ed_!"

Ed took in a shaky breath and pulled his hand away, breathing hard. Roy automatically clenched down on the sudden lack of fingers inside of him, but the feeling of emptiness was quickly forgotten when his eyes focused again and he could see Ed reaching for the lube. He watched through half-lidded, glazed eyes as Ed slicked himself up, eyes fluttering and lips parting in a short gasp as his fingers ran down the length. Shuddering, Ed asked, "Do we need a condom?"

"I don't think so," Roy breathed. "I'm clean, anyway." He made it a point to get checked every few weeks, but somehow doubted he'd be doing that anymore— after tonight, he really didn't think he'd be able to go back to picking up random girls and bringing them home. He knew how absolutely wrong it was, but he was starting to think that maybe he _did_ feel the exact same that Ed did. He didn't just want this because it felt amazing. He just wanted Edward.

"Me too." Finally—god, _finally_— Ed was looming over him, hesitating just once more. "You're sure?" he asked, eyes searching. Roy wanted to groan in misery.

"_Yes_," he replied, reaching up to pull Ed down for a deep, sweet kiss, lingering a bit longer than he really should. Then Ed was pressing into him, slow and hesitant and smooth and _big_. Roy hastily bit down a sharp gasp and arched slightly, forcing himself to relax. It was a _lot_ more than the fingers, a lot fuller, but Ed was kissing him again, their tongues tangling and sliding together, and it didn't hurt as bad as he'd thought it would.

"Are you okay?" Ed's voice was strained against his lips. Roy sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, feeling some of the pain fade away as his body relaxed, and he nodded.

"It'd be better if you'd move," he replied, and _god_, his voice was so breathless and weak, and it was almost embarrassing, but he caught sight of Ed's smile and didn't care _that_ much. Ed's hands fell to rest beside his head, and then he was pulling his hips back, dipping down to kiss him again, messy and desperate. Despite his efforts, Roy couldn't quite choke down a moan, and he arched up again, silently demanding more.

Ed pulled away from the kiss just in time to snap his hips forward hard and watch Roy completely lose it. Roy wanted to keep his eyes open, because Ed really looked gorgeous like this, all predatory and hungry and drowning in lust, but then the second thrust of Ed's hips hit his prostate full on and then he was throwing his head back onto the arm of the couch, eyes squeezing shut, a choked cry flying past his lips.

"Fuck," Ed breathed, falling forward, breathing heavy at the crook of Roy's neck. "Roy," he moaned, tongue coming out to slide across skin now slick and salty with sweat. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah," Roy panted. One hand slid up Ed's arm and dug into his back, raking down his spine when Ed delivered a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. It was a clumsy, uneven rhythm, changing from slow and deep to fast and hard as Ed tried in all of his inexperience to keep up with Roy's thrusts back, but it felt _amazing_, and he could probably die happy right now and he wouldn't even care. He leaned up, licking that sweet spot on Ed's neck again, sucking hard to leave another mark before pulling back just enough to growl, "More."

The sound Ed made was nothing short of starved, and for once, he followed orders without resisting. Hips thrusting with just the right amount of force, head thrown back as Roy suckled and bit and licked at his neck, fingers digging painfully into Roy's shoulders, he abandoned all hesitation and started to _really_ fuck him. Roy's blunt nails dug into his back and scratched down, and there would no doubt be angry red lines there later, but neither of them cared.

"Roy," Ed moaned, his rhythm faltering, head lolling forward. His arms were shaking so hard it was a miracle he was still upright. "Oh _fuck_…" His body trembled, and he clumsily reached a hand between them for Roy's aching cock, eliciting a sharp moan. There was hardly any finesse, gauche and unsteady, but Roy didn't really care because it just the friction felt good and he was on the edge within seconds. Roy grit his teeth together, hard enough that his temples nearly popped, refusing to let go because he wanted to see Ed come first.

And he got his wish; not seconds later, Ed went rigid, arms giving out as his second orgasm shuddered through him with a cry of Roy's name. Roy had barely a second to take it in— the image of Ed's face contorted in pleasure, hotter than anything his mind could have conjured up— before his own orgasm was slamming into him and his vision went completely white, Ed's name a choked cry on his lips.

By the time he could see again, Ed was leaning over him, a wide grin on his face. "You _screamed_."

Roy had rather been hoping he'd imagined that. He paused for a moment, waiting for his breathing to calm down, before replying, "Well, you did too."

"Yeah." Ed gingerly pulled out. Roy cringed at the sticky feeling, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. "Um, Roy," Ed mumbled, and Roy lifted his hand to look at him. Ed gave a guilty look. "There's… it's all over your couch…"

Roy's head fell back and he took in a deep breath. "I can feel it," was all he said. Ed's face reddened.

"I can clean it," he offered. "If you want. I mean… it's my fault."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it later." Roy warily sat up, feeling a rather persistent sting in his ass. He grimaced at the feeling, but he was secretly pleased and a flush painted his cheeks; the pain would simply serve as a reminder that this really _had_ happened. He looked up to see Ed staring at him. "What?"

"It's just…" Ed hesitantly reached out, uncertainly brushing the back of his fingers along Roy's jaw, like he was afraid Roy would move away. Roy knew he probably should— as badly as he wanted it, he couldn't allow anything to come of this— but he didn't, and Ed seemed to take that as a positive sign, slowly leaning closer. "I can't believe you allowed this," he said softly, gold eyes searching Roy's face for any signs of regret. There was none. He didn't regret it at _all_, not even when the threat of court martial and imprisonment loomed over him. "I know it didn't mean anything. It was just sex. But I— I really…" His voice wavered, emotion flooding his eyes, until Roy couldn't resist anymore and closed the small space between their mouths with more passion than there ever should be between them.

This kiss was not like the others; those ones were hungry and frenzied, just another form of sex, but this one was slow, languid, full of raw _emotion_ that left them both breathless almost immediately. Ed laid back, hair spilling over the dark material of the couch, hands clutching softly at his back. It was silent; there was the slick sound of their tongues and lips, shaky breaths melting into each other's' mouths, so peaceful and warm and perfect and _right_ that neither was unwilling to be the one to pull back first.

There were tears in Ed's eyes when they finally parted. "Why?" he whispered. He looked pained. "Why would you— we can't—"

"I don't care," Roy replied, kissing him again, slow and deep until Ed was as soft as melted chocolate underneath him. He pulled back, nipping gently at Ed's jawline before sitting back on his knees. Ed's eyes, wet and desperate, stared up at him.

"What's that mean?"

"It means that I don't care that we can't," he swept a thumb over the stray tear rolling down Ed's cheek, "because we're going to anyway."

Ed looked confused for a moment. Then, realization slowly bled into his eyes, and they lit up uncertainly, like he was afraid he'd misinterpreted that. "But… your job…" he said, a pathetic attempt to make Roy rethink it. "You can't… I'm not worth it."

"Secrets exist for a reason, Edward."

Ed was clearly struggling not to give in to his excitement. "You can't be serious."

"As serious as a heart attack." Roy did not blink. This was probably insanity, but he didn't care— if this was insanity then he was all for it. It made him feel— made his heart pound and his cheeks feel warm, and damned if that wasn't something he'd wanted for a long time. He'd spent so long giving in to lust and being with so many different women that it hadn't even occurred to him that he might have been in love for a long while now.

"But— you could lose your _job_, everything you've been working for." Ed widened his eyes. "How can you think I'm worth that?"

"Because you are."

Ed tittered for a moment, studying him, searching for a sign that this was all a lie, all a cruel trick. "You mean it," he finally said, sounding stunned. Roy barely had a chance to nod before Ed was tackling him back onto the couch, smiling broadly, tears beading up in his eyes, and it was such a beautiful sight that Roy couldn't help but soften and smile back. And then Ed was kissing him again, and this time, it was slow and lazy, like they had all the time in the world; and in that moment, it really felt like they did.

"So," Ed said with a cheeky grin when they finally broke apart again. His eyes sparkled with barely repressed excitement that was so contagious Roy found himself grinning stupidly too. "Does that mean I'll be allowed to fuck you like that again?"

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: *violently throws romance into what is supposed to be a PWP***

**Ah, my face is all hot. Roy getting fucked makes me blush stupidly hard. **_**Writing it**_** makes me blush even stupidly harder. Gah, I'm a fuckin' perve.**

**Anyway, I hope this was good… I'm kinda proud of it. I mean, THAT'S A LONG-ASS LEMON for someone like me who struggles to write even a freaking kiss. **

**Thanks for reading and I'm kinda a review whore so if you wanna throw me one of those I'll love you**


End file.
